Consequences
: '' "Sooner or later everyone sits down to a banquet of consequences." '' : ―Robert Louis Stevenson '''Consequences '''is the second episode of the fourth and final season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis Ryan and Wilfred's camping takes a sudden turn when an unexpected guest joins them. Plot Ryan discusses Henry with his business partner Lonnie Goldsmith and mentions the file The Flock Of The Gray Shepherd, but she lacks any information on it and offers him time off due to his dad's death. Drew approaches Ryan with Dodgers Tickets, as Jenna refuses to go, but Ryan says he has a business call and can't. Ryan offers to hang out sometime soon, as the two haven't been in touch lately. Wilfred is in Ryan's house and discusses how he may be a God/Dog and he reveals the words are each other backwards. Ryan dismisses it and says the two can't even hang out that much due to Jenna limiting their time together. Wilfred says the two will just have to act fast with the time they have to get Ryan and Jenna together, as he now believes he is a God leading Ryan to happiness and that Ryan's happiness is to be with Jenna. Ryan declines, as Drew and her are still together, and Wilfred concocts a plan for Ryan to tell Drew about the kiss. Ryan's not down for that. Ryan instead wants to focus on Henry's connection with the cult and Wilfred says he shall lead him to the Gorge then. Ryan plans to go there, but Wilfred won't be able to go due to Jenna's bitch ass. Drew comes up with his niece Darcy, who's visiting, and she asks Ryan to go to Disneyland with them the next day, only to demand her gelatto from Drew right after. Drew explains Jenna and Darcy will be on the rides together and he'll get stuck with people you don't wanna get stuck with, but Ryan explains he's going camping. He would offer Drew to tag along but he's going to Disneyland. Jenna arrives and gives Ryan the stare, and Wilfred arrives promising tomorrow he'd be bringing Ryan his happiness. The next morning Drew is all packed for camping, and reveals Wilfred attacked Darcy and now Wilfred can no longer be with Darcy, allowing the two to tag along. All three are at the woods exploring the area claimed to be part of the Gorge, and Wilfred is particularly exploring all over as per typical dog on hikes. Ryan explains he's trying to go check out a cool gorge nearby, which should be North of there. Wilfred and Drew give different directions, and Drew explains his as moss grows on he North side. According to Ryan's phone Drew's right. Drew questions Ryan on how he's doing relationship wise, and offers to hook him up with one of Jenna's hot friends, but Ryan explains he's just really busy with work right now. Wilfred explains Ryan's lucky he has him guiding him and how he has to live off the land like him, proving this by eating a dangerous berry and puking it up. That night Ryan and Drew discuss Jenna around a campfire, and Drew notices that Jenna has been acting different lately. He then shows Ryan a song he plans to serenade Jenna with. The next morning Ryan awakes to find his bag, which contained all the information of the cult, has been stolen. He accuses Wilfred of taking it due to Wilfred wanting to be the one to guide Ryan, and asks Drew to help him find the Gorge. The three make it to the Gorge only to find nothing in the area, however Wilfred detects a magical artifact. It turns out to be a beehive, and while Ryan and Wilfred flee the bee attack, Ryan knocks into Drew, who is launched off mountain and is in need of serious help. Ryan attempts to go back for help but is soon blind due to the swelling of bee stings around his eyes. His only choice is to let Wilfred guide him. The two discuss Jenna and his kiss, and it is revealed they were still right near Drew, who finds out. As paramedics are bringing Drew into the ambulance, he refuses to speak to Jenna. Back at their neighborhood Ryan discovers a taxi out front and learns Drew is moving back to Wisconsin as he now realizes Jenna no longer loves him. Wilfred reveals this was his plan so he could lead Ryan to Jenna, who he finds out is incredibly distraught and packing to go to Wisconsin so she can get Drew back. She blames Ryan for ruining her marriage, but asks him to watch Wilfred while she's gone. Back in The Basement Ryan receives a phone call from a mysterious man, who reveals himself as the one who stole Ryan's bag and he'll do a lot worse if he sees Ryan up by the Gorge again, and now he requests Ryan's dad's partner double the price. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller Guest Star * Chris Klein as Drew * Harriet Hansom Harris as Lonnie Goldsmith Co-Starring *Marlowe Peyton as Darcey Notes Continuity Wilfred's "Dogisms" Every episode contains dogisms, or actions that Wilfred performs as a human that parallel him actually being a dog, in this episode there is: * Wilfred attacks Darcy's face due to there being ice cream on it * Wilfred explores all over the forest * Wilfred eats unknown berries and has many prickers attached to his fur/suit. * He awakens Ryan by heavily breathing on his face * He is drawn to a beehive * Wilfred guides Ryan, who is blind due to the bees, with his tail. Category:US Episodes